


4 AM

by bengitiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, So much smut, Stridercest - Freeform, for lack of a good title, guys why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengitiger/pseuds/bengitiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is passed out on the couch in his and his bro's apartment living room. Bro gets back from a party at 4 A.M., totally wasted, and sees his brother. I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, GUYS.<br/>Good old fashioned Stridercest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really guilty about writing this because incest is bad T^T BUT HEY EVERYONE LOVES STRIDERCEST SO IT'S OK RIGHT AM I NOT A BAD PERSON?!?!?! Well enjoy you guise, it's like my last fic, but with more Strider! and more smut >.> Also, I apologize, but I do a very bad drunk Bro Strider. *n*

\--------------------

        Dave's soft snore rippled out through the small Texas apartment. He rolled over to his other side on the couch and his epic ironic shades slipped off his face onto the ground. He had stayed up all night talking to his best bro, John Egbert, over Skype, and fell asleep after John got finished telling him about this movie he saw. Sleep overcame him, though, and John disconnected the call when he saw Dave begin to snooze. His laptop had fallen on the floor, battery out, and Dave curled up on the comfortable couch while a tiny glimmer of early dawnlight slipped through the window shade. Hell, he was sleeping so well that not even the loudest of noises could wake him.

               "DAVEE!!!!!" a loud voice boomed out as the door of the small apartment swung open and slammed against the wall behind it. It was Bro, clearly intoxicated, stumbling into the living room. Dave rustled in his sleep but didn't wake. Bro stumbled farther into the room, peeking over the rim of his shades, eyeing his sleeping brother on the couch. He raised his eyebrows curiously, as if he was considering something.

 _Damn,_ Bro thought to himself as he inspected his brother.  _He's so fucking adorable when he sleeps._ Bro knew it was wrong, he knew it was a sick bastardized fantasy he had, but he wanted Dave to be more than his brother. Like, best brother, in Bro's words. And he knows what best brothers do. He's done it before. They love each other. 

    Bro stumbled over clumsily to where his little brother slept. He had a blue blanket pulled over him, and he was snoring louder now.  _Too... fucking... adorable..._ Bro thought. He couldn't hold himself back for much longer. What he was about to do; he wasn't proud of it. But he couldn't restrict his love for his brother.

     Bro lifted a gloved hand up to his brother's head and ran his fingers gently through his messy blond hair. He smirked as he took a tuft of it between his index and middle fingers and twisted it around. Dave stirred, but still didn't wake up. Bro brought up his other hand, his left, up to rest on Dave's knee, softly patting it. Bro smirked as Dave twitched from his brother giving him a swift slap on the knee. Somehow, the damn guy didn't wake up.

     Bro brought his face up to Dave's. He hoped to god that he wouldn't wake up now.

Before the older Strider made his embrace, he climbed onto the couch, and crouched over his little brother's sleeping form. He again lowered his face down to Dave's, smiling a bit. Quickly, he pressed his lips against his brother's. A wave of compassion broke over Bro as he played around with Dave's lips with his tongue. He brought both of his gloved hands and gripped Dave's shoulders, but before he could continue the scene, something stirred under him.

         "Brrh.... Wrrrrrh drr frrrk???" 

Bro quickly took his slobbery lips off of his brother's and jumped off the couch. Dave was awake, wiping his mouth coated with his bro's saliva with his shirt sleeve. He picked up his shades on the floor and put them on, trying to cover his flustered expression. Even more dawnlight had begun to peek through the windows.

"Bro... what the FUCK?" Dave said again, more clearly this time. Bro felt his face get hotter due to embarrassment. He stumbled backwards, almost falling on the floor. But he was going to get what he wanted, he was going to finish what he started. He didn't come home to a sleeping Dave for nothing.

        Bro rushed forward again and he quickly scooped his little brother up in his arms. Dave, to no surprise, was yelling and cussing as they made their way down a little hallway which (again, to no surprise,) was covered with smuppets of all shapes and sizes. Bro stumbled and almost tripped over one of them, but kicked open his bedroom door quick enough to make it inside and drop Dave on his bed, littered with smuppets. Bro quickly got up again, pushed back his shades, and slammed the door behind them.

   "Bro- what the fuck are you-" Dave began. But he was interrupted. His brother had barrelled on top of him on the bed, pinning him down with strong hands, and looked into his eyes. Dave cringed, in his bro's breath lurked the smell of whiskey. He didn't like where this was going.

Bro had another idea, though. He met his brother's lips yet again and slipped his tongue in, playing around with Dave's. His little brother tried to push him off, but to no avail. After a while he accepted defeat and let his brother mack on him, to Bro's surprise. 

    Bro lifted his head up, surprised yet satisfied,  and looked down at his brother, smirking. He was now sweaty out of excitement, he had got what he came for, but not all that he wanted. It was also another sick fantasy of his to want to know how much a 13-year-old could swallow.

    Bro stood up, stepping a little ways from the bed, and started to undo his belt. Dave knew where this was going. He shuddered at the thought of it- he really hoped his brother was only playing a cruel joke on him. Dave shrank back on his bed and waited for what happened next.

      The elder Strider had dropped his belt to the floor, making a loud clattering noise on the floor. He awkwardly stumbled back to his bed and sat clumsily next to his brother. He eyed Dave up and down, his member tingling at the thought of having his younger brother throat of his length. Bro finally got things started when he couldn't keep himself waiting any longer; and reached a fist into Dave's messy blond hair and pulled it down onto the bed. He used his other hand to tug the zipper on his pants down, finally revealing the hard on that Bro had for quite some time. He pulled Dave's head up again so the boy could see.

 

   "Oh hell n-" Dave began, but yet again was interrupted by his brother. Bro jerked Dave's head down to his member and forced the tip into his little brother's quivering mouth. Dave shuddered in disgust, trying to pull himself up, while Bro threw his head back and let out a moan. He felt Dave's tongue gingerly press up against his length when Bro tugged his brother's hair forward. Dave tried to shake his head in denial, but Bro kept pressing him forward so his whole tongue grazed the diamondhard form. 

   "Come on, Dave," Bro mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut in excitement. He bucked his hips slightly, trying to tease the younger Strider. He pushed his brother's head down on his member, hoping Dave would cooperate and deepthroat him, but again to no avail. Bro was getting impatient- he'd get what he wanted either the easy or the hard way. He pushed Dave's head down again. This time, to his surprise, it worked. Dave accepted defeat yet again and let his bro's throbbing member slide down his throat, making sputtering noises the whole time. Gingerly, again, he pressed his tongue up against it, retracting at first, yet coming back for more again. Bro figured that Dave knew what he wanted, and he was giving in to his brother's unplanned scheme. The younger Strider slid his tongue up against his brother's length again. Bro moaned.

      "I didn't know you'd be so good at this. Proud'a you. K-keep going..." Bro muttered. Dave let a few totally ironic tears slide down his face, making choking noises as his brother forced more of him into his mouth, Bro moaning quietly. He patted Dave on the shoulder, shuddering and moaning, but not quite ready to, "test," his brother yet. He moved Dave's head up and down, faster and faster, Dave's small tongue and thick saliva covering his member in a drippy mess. Bro threw his head back and breathed heavily. He supposed the test would come early.

 

     Bro shuddered.

      "Damn," he muttered under his breath. Seconds later, he released his load right into the younger Strider's mouth. He loosened his grip on the messy blond hair and let his brother come up for air. Dave jerked his head up, spitting out come onto the bedsheets, and scoffing due to a sore throat. He looked up at Bro. The elder Strider cocked his head, peering questioningly at his brother. Dave was..... **blushing?**

 **  
**Dave paused for a moment and looked at the window on the wall to the left of them. Dawnlight shone through the curtains, and Bro's alarm clock shined "4:00" in large red numbers.

       Bro put his still quivering hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Go back to bed, kid. I got what I wanted, and you need sleep." Bro hung his head shamefully.

        "Bro...." Dave sputtered.

Dave leaned forward and kissed his brother. You know what they say, siblings should share. Dave never thought that sharing sick fantasies would be on the agenda of the Striders.

                  He was wrong.

 


End file.
